Safe Haven
by SilverWolf7
Summary: After 6 months of Hell at the hands of the woman he had thought he loved, the 'other' Doctor has to try and build his life from scratch. This is made easier when, after Rose abandons him to die one day, he meets the alternate world's Martha Jones. Altvers


WARNING: This story is NOT Rose friendly. If you are a Rose fan, better not read this one. It features an extremely abusive Rose towards the alt!Doctor (Handy) and no remorse for it on her part. Also, this fic may be a trigger. So, there's a trigger warning on this story.

* * *

Safe Haven

He had gotten to the point where he would zone out when it happened. He was so unresponsive, Rose was beginning to physically hit him to try and get some kind of reaction out of him, but he was gone by that time, into his own mind.

That his body was able to respond to what Rose was doing was the only thing saving him from something even worse than what was happening to him already. She wanted sex at least once a day, to, as she had stated right at the beginning, make up for lost time. He hadn't expected her to just shove him on the bed, pet him until he was hard and, while he was telling her to stop, that he wasn't ready, she had just sighed, shook her head, held him in place, and slid onto him like he was a piece of meat ready to take anytime she wanted.

He was nothing but her own personal, living dildo. He didn't even have a name, and she refused to call him Doctor.

She had been doing this to him now for the 6 months that they had been left here. 6 months of Hell for him, but Rose seemed to enjoy it, especially earlier on when he had at least squirmed and tried to get her off. Unfortunately, she had a gun. She had shown him that after the first time, when he had thrown her off him and onto the floor.

She left it on the bedside table now in easy reach. He had learnt in short order that he had no choice but to let her do it, or he'd be dead. The last thing he wanted was to be dead. The first thing he wanted was to have a life of his own, but Rose refused to let him have that.

He was pretty much a prisoner living in Rose's flat. She interrogated him when he went out to grab the mail. He couldn't go any further than the mailbox without her dogging his steps, and if he so much as dared look at another person, she would scream at him for what seemed to be hours. Even worse than the screaming was when she refused to speak to him for days on end, leaving him locked in his room with nothing but cold meals handed to him every now and then.

He had completely lost his appetite. He was scared of Rose and what she would do to him every time they were in the same room together. He was feeling himself lose sense of reality, stuck in a tiny flat with the rest of the planet out there waiting to be seen and explored.

Worst of all, he was almost always completely alone. Rose now only came to him when she wanted to get off. He was cut off, stuck in the flat and had no company. He was being driven closer to the brink of insanity from loneliness.

The only way he was coping with it all was to try and forget it was happening to him. So, he had begun shutting down emotionally. It helped somewhat with most of what happened to him.

It wasn't too helpful with Rose though. She was getting fed up with it, he could tell when he wasn't as blocked off as he was normally nowadays. He had responded like he had at the beginning when she had raped him the first time when she slapped him during sex. And since then, she had gotten more and more violent.

It was bound to happen eventually, even though he had hoped it wouldn't. It was a Monday, Rose had just had a bad day at the Torchwood office (she was trying to get the dimension cannon working properly so she could get to the Doctor) and he failed to get an erection.

She screamed out her frustration, pinned his arms to the headboard of his bed with a pair of handcuffs she owned, and pummelled him for so long that by the time it was over, he was in so much pain, he could do nothing but whimper. For the first time in a long while, he was feeling everything. Things were in clear focus, the rage and hatred in Rose's eyes clearly showing through and every punch made him flinch and try to move away from it.

He was alive again, after being a zombie, and he was going to die. He could feel it. Five of his ribs were broken, he was probably internally bleeding somewhere, he was finding it hard and painful to breathe, and still she kept going, up to his face, down to his groin, and he was terrified that she'd try to rip off his penis.

By the time she was done, every part of him but his arms and legs were black with bruises, he could barely breathe, and he hurt so badly that he thought that alone would kill him.

He must have internal bleeding. He was badly hurt and he was unable to feel his stomach or other places for hardening to see if he was bleeding inside any worse than the bruising that was clearly showing.

It was night, Rose had left and by the sounds of it wasn't coming back. He was stuck to the bed, in handcuffs, and he was going to die like that, in this terribly undignified way.

And then he heard it, keys in the lock and a friendly voice calling out for Rose and him.

"Rose, sweetheart? Thought I'd drop by and see you for a bit. Are you in your room? Doctor, are you here?"

His voice was rough and grated on his throat when he started yelling to Jackie for help, and at first he thought that she hadn't heard, until he heard her running towards his door, ramming it open and she found him, naked, handcuffed to his bed. Her hands went up to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Oh my God, Doctor! What happened to you?! Where's Rose? Is she hurt too?"

He had no idea why that was what did it, but he began to cry, shaking his head at Rose being hurt. "She did it. She did this to me. Jackie, get me down. Please. Hospital. Need..."

He meant to go on, saying that he needed medical attention, but the pain and his ragged breathing got too much and he passed out instead.

He woke up hours later in hospital, hooked up to machines to monitor his heart rate and tubes stuck in his arms, one feeding him blood, another a cocktail of nutrients. So, they were treating him for being malnourished too.

He felt odd to see Jackie in there with him, clutching one of his hands so hard, he'd lost feeling in it. He'd been deprived of company other than Rose for so long. He wondered what excuse Rose had used for where he had been when she had gone to the mansion to visit her mother, dad and brother. Why hadn't he decided to stay with them instead? They had invited him to, but he had thought it wiser to stay with Rose instead.

Wise. Furthest thing from what he was. Stupid and pathetic and unable to take care of himself, that's more the truth.

Entirely the truth since being dumped here. He hadn't even been able to grieve the loss of Donna, his universe and, most importantly to him, the TARDIS. He'd been too numb and in shock to begin with, and then with everything else on top of it, it had been too much to handle.

It was like a switch being flipped in his mind. One minute he was in the room with Jackie and was close to crying, the next he was calm and while Jackie was still there, he wasn't bothered by her anymore.

"Doctor? Sweetheart, you alright? You've got this weird look in your eyes."

"I'm fine...just thinking that I'm finally out of there. I'm free now. And I have no idea what to do. I haven't had a life these past 6 months."

Jackie looked at him with such despair in her eyes. "Rose really did this to you, didn't she? How long has she been beating you?"

He shook his head, thinking it weird that he had no problem whatsoever from the calm place he now was to talk of this. "Not long ago. She just lost it tonight, probably left me to die too. How bad was I injured?"

"You had a bit of internal bleeding. The doctors here managed to stop that and fixed you up, but you'll probably be in pain for quite a while. Nothing they can do for the bruises, or the broken ribs, except wrap up your chest so you don't accidentally stick yourself with a rib. I don't even want to think of what she did to your...well, you know, plumbing."

He nodded, and everything began to spin. "I'm kind of dizzy..."

"Yeah, you lost a bit of blood from the beating she gave you, some of it got on your bed. Most of it was inside you though. God, what she did to you is not right, Doctor. And she's gone. Hasn't gone back to her flat. Pete's going to put out a call to the police to try and stop her from leaving London."

He nodded, and frowned as the world spun again. "Jackie, can I have some water? My mouth and throat are really dry."

She went over to a jug and poured a glass and popped in a straw. That was a good thing really, he didn't want to move his head too much.

"Here you go. They say that you were half starved as well. God, she didn't even feed you...I can't believe she would do something like this. Not my daughter, I didn't raise her to be an abusive bitch."

He drank the water before he shook his head. "My fault. Well, not mine specifically, but the Doctor's fault. He let her be selfish, and she got out of control. I'm sorry. Guess this is the price for that."

Jackie frowned at him and went back to holding his hand. This time he managed to squeeze it a bit in response, thankful that neither of his arms were injured. He felt weak though. He was weak. Weak and half human and the calm was fading again.

"Don't say things like that. No one deserves what she put you through."

Nodding slightly again, glad that after the water he was less dizzy. "I'm sorry. I just feel really bad right now. Can we talk about something else? How's Tony doing?"

The change of subject must have been expected, because there was no surprise for the sudden change, but her eyes showed concern, though she went along with it anyway, telling him all about the past 6 months of Tony's life as a three year old. As Jackie told it, nothing much had happened. To him, it was amazingly normal, and he hadn't even met the boy yet.

6 months of his life had been wasted, and he'd never get them back, and he almost died because of it.

Jackie squeezed his hand in what was supposed to be a comforting way when he began to cry again, staying near him while he tried to sort out where everything went wrong.

By the time the nurse walked in with some pain medicine for him, he was drowsy and half asleep, but had settled down emotionally. He hadn't noticed the pain coming back, but if it was time to give him more pain killers then he'd gladly let them give them to him.

He fell asleep with Jackie still hanging on to him, feeling like he was floating.

His last thoughts being that he was free now and he didn't have to see Rose ever again. He felt better just knowing that.

He felt even better when, as he woke up the next morning, having slept the entire night for the first time since being made, the first person he saw was one Martha Jones.


End file.
